A Night to Forget
by Duskriver
Summary: The night Paul gets drunk, Veck takes him home. One-sided paul/veck angsty fic with sad veck


A/N: Have a shippy one shot. This has some one sided paul/veck so if you don't like that, don't read :3 enjoy! :)

Veck watched in growing concern as Paul downed not one but two glasses of margarita in as many seconds. His concern deepened as Paul revealed that "no… I don't drink."

From that moment forward he kept a careful eye on Paul, trying unsuccessfully to find some way of getting Paul to stop drinking. Veck was ignored the whole night long, much to his frustration. It didn't help matters that he was forced to watch drunk Paul attempt to flirt with Amy. He pushed his resentment to the back of his mind and told himself it didn't matter; he didn't – shouldn't – care. Instead he continued to follow Paul from a distance, gritting his teeth as his coworker got steadily more drunk and somehow managed to keep three steps ahead of him for most of the night.

Veck looked over in surprise at Paul's yell: "I believe in magic!" He had lost track of Paul for just a few seconds, but that was enough for Paul to end up not only stealing the stage but also ripping off his shirt and falling backward through a window.

Amid the screams and shouts of shock, Veck rushed over to the broken window. Glass crunched beneath his feet as he leaned over the sill to see an unconscious Paul lying amid shards of broken glass. Veck gave a little sigh.

"Oh, Paul…" he stepped through what was left of the window and crouched down to pull at Paul's limp form without much result. He looked up and into the bar. "Hey! Why don't one of you come and give me a hand here?"

At first no one moved, but eventually a few people stepped forward to help Veck move Paul's lifeless form.

"Where should we take him?" one of the people – a large burly man – asked.

Veck thought for a moment before relying, "Just help me get him to my car. I'll drive him home."

The people helping simply nodded, and after much sweating and cursing they managed to drag Paul out and into Veck's car. After thanking the kind souls that had helped him, Veck climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the car before realizing he had no idea where Paul lived. Veck laid his head on the steering wheel for a moment, muttering curses to himself and wondering how he got himself into this situation. Once a few moments had passed, Veck sat up and looked over at Paul.

It would be a lie to say that he looked beautiful, lying there passed out in the passenger seat with drool rolling slowly down his chin, but nonetheless Veck found himself entranced. And for once he found that he had no reason to hide his fondness with disdain or boredom – there was no one watching. And so he allowed himself, just for a moment, to simply watch. Fondness, desire, sorrow, and something more played out across his face as he sat there for he knew not how long, simply watching the rise and fall of Paul's chest and the gentle flutter of his eyelids as he slept.

Eventually a noise outside the car brought Veck back to reality, and he remembered that he needed to get Paul home. He reached over and searched for Paul's wallet, hoping to find some clue as to where to take him. Digging through Paul's pockets and fighting to ignore the heat pooling in his stomach, Veck felt Paul stir as though coming to. Panicked, Veck froze completely, hoping Paul wouldn't wake up.

"Wha… Veck? Why are you in my pockets?" Paul slurred out, struggling to sit up.

"I… well, I was just looking for your wallet," Veck blurted out. As confusion crossed Paul's face he added, "you're really drunk, Paul. I need to take you home."

"But what does that have to do with my wallet or why your hands are still in my pockets?" Paul asked, stumbling through his words with the finesse of the truly drunk.

Veck's face flushed as he realized that his hands were indeed still in Paul's pockets. He quickly pulled them out, ignored the clenching in his stomach, and asked, "Where do you live? I need to get you home."

"But why did you want my wallet?" Paul grumbled, eyes closing and voice trailing off as he fell asleep.

Veck swore and waited a few minutes to make sure Paul was asleep before digging thorough Paul's pockets quickly and pulling out a wallet. He flipped through it for a few seconds before finding a phone number labeled "home".

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Veck quickly dialed the number before him on his cell phone. After explaining the situation to the old lady on the other end of the phone, he was given directions to Paul's house, which he jotted down on an old receipt before thanking her and hanging up.

That done, Veck returned Paul's wallet to his pocket and started the drive, glancing over at his passenger every few minutes. He half hoped Paul would wake up again just so he could see that dopey smile on his face, but at the same time Veck was almost relieved when Paul stated asleep for the ride to his place.

Pulling up to the little house, Veck looked over at Paul once more, reaching out to wipe away a bit of spittle with a tissue before jogging up to the house to knock and let Paul's mother know he was there. Veck stayed just long enough to make sure Paul was safely inside before disappearing without a word to return to his own home, where he would spend the remainder of the night attempting to forget what had just happened.


End file.
